Want Take Have
by frostedlemoncoward
Summary: Brooke Davis always gets what she wants. Breyton, bit of Leyton. little dark and angsty. One shot, unbeta'd.


**Title**: Want. Take. Have.

**Pairing**: Breyton

**Rating**: Uhm. T, I guess? I'm never good at this.

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill, I'm not the owner or originator. Want Take Have is a Faith-ism from the genius that is Joss.

**Summary**: She always gets what she wants.

**Spoilers/Warnings**: Breyton. That means f/f. So. Y'know.

**Author's Notes**: No beta so all mistakes are mine.

Brooke Davis always gets what she wants. Right now she's got the three drinks she wanted at the party she made some boy throw. You're both off in some forgotten corner and she's concentrating tightly on a spot on your neck. The wall behind you is keeping you up, and you thank god for this, because you know you couldn't stand without it. Her fingers are tracing, trailing on your skin. They've got this intricate dance going on, across your hip bones, up and down, below the hem, higher, falling down around your sides and up, going so close to everywhere you really want her to touch, but never quite making it there. Her breath is hot and heavy against your neck, and you're biting your lip hard to keep from moaning. She likes when you're quiet. You swallow back your heart and let her play on your skin, as her fingers etch themselves into you.

Brooke Davis gets what she wants. Right now she's holding your hips down and against the wall and biting your neck and you're fighting not to drown, fighting not to beg her. She's nipping her way to your ear, and what she whispers next makes you slump, crashes your heart to the floor. "You should date Lucas." You blink and try to move your head away from her, to look at her, to try and understand what she's saying. She won't let you, instead does that thing with her tongue in that spot behind your ear, while slipping a leg between yours and pushing up. You get lost in the feeling of her this way, lost in the haze of alcohol and Brooke. And you think, god this is so heady, so fucked up.

-

Brooke Davis wants. You don't know what anymore. You've lost some part of what made you two you, and you can't read her anymore. She's been pulling away after pushing you to Luke, and you grasp desperately, trying to keep her around. You don't understand what's going on. You've both become champs at pretending nothing's wrong. Your boyfriend doesn't notice you don't really want him. Your boyfriend. God, this thought bothers you so much. You can't quite put your finger on why though. He's everything you should want after all, isn't he? He fills you, understands you, can move with you, in you. He should be everything. He's not though. Every look, every lust filled glance, every talk, every moment, every time you wake up near him is just a disappointment, because he isn't Brooke. He isn't Brooke, and you think, maybe that's the problem. He's not Brooke, and he never will be. He's so in love with you though, and you don't know how you can break his heart when she doesn't want you either. She's made that clear, the distance between the both of you is growing so large, it feels like it will engulf both of you at any moment. At least with him, you have a small chance at drowning these feelings, this need for her. With him, you have someone, something to hold onto, even if it's just a lie.

Brooke Davis. She's your world, you think and you know it's unfair to do this to Lucas. He deserves better, so you break up with him before another one of Brooke's parties, you tell him you didn't and don't love him and that you are sorry but you couldn't do this anymore and you should never have started. You say sorry, and you break his heart and you don't know if you'll ever be able to forgive yourself for that look on his face. You never saw the small box sitting in his night stand. Days later you will see him, and you will know that even though it hurts him, he understands, and he lets you go. You never loved that boy more then when he does that, and the joy and irony of that statement tastes bitter in your mouth.

-

Brooke Davis always gets what she wants, you think. She wanted you to date Lucas, there you were dating Lucas. She wanted the left side of the bed, she got the left side of the bed. The first time you really talked to her, she demanded that you give her the pink crayon in 3rd grade, and everything ever since has been on her terms. It usually didn't bother you. In fact, you welcomed it sometimes, especially when it involved kissing or touching her. Her first kiss was some boy during recess, your's was hers, because she couldn't handle anyone else having it. Your virginity too, and so many other things, because she always gets what she wants. Everything she ever wanted, except you, at least in a sense. You never really got that though. You never saw through her obvious lies and distractions, you were too caught up in the thought that not only was she too good for you, she'd never love you. You don't really realize that she does, far too much actually. You're too absorbed in your own heartbreak to really look in her eyes anymore, to see that the reason she pushes you away is because she's scared of losing you, of you breaking her heart.

Brooke Davis always gets what she wants. Even so, you plead with her sometimes, not quite in the right way, and always through a haze of alcohol. You can't see she needs you to be sober when you choose her. You pull her out of the arms of some boy and into one of the rooms in Nathan's house and you scream at her. You're far too drunk to be having any sort of conversation and she slaps you after you tell her she always gets what she wants, that you hate her for making you be with Lucas, because you don't love him and you never will cause he's not her, and why did she make you date him, try to love him? She slapped you then and you sobered up and stared at her and all those tears that you caused. She tries to push past you, to get out the door, but you don't let her. No, you're tired of this, of avoiding it. "Peyton. Move. Let me go." You refuse and try to make her look you in the eyes. She's crying still and you don't understand why. Then she looks at you and you're shocked at what you see. You don't even have time to comprehend it before her lips are on yours (you think this is the third time in your lives that a kiss will change everything) and she's pushing you against the door and it feels like you're trying to drink each other in. Like air, you can't survive with out the other, and you wonder why you hadn't realized this before, both of you.

-

Brooke Davis gets what she wants. She understands what you want, and she always knows far before you do. She doesn't apologize for messing with your head, for making you date Lucas. She doesn't apologize for all the hurt and the distance. She kisses you and shows you what she feels. She hasn't explained why things happened the way they did, why she did what she did. She hasn't said she loves you in almost a year now, but as you rest on your arm, watching her sleep, you know she does, knows she doesn't need to say it. It doesn't matter anyway. She got what she wanted, and you don't mind that she doesn't apologize or spell anything out for you. It wouldn't really matter any, you think.


End file.
